


Sanctuary

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, carehome AU, do it 4 the kink meme, ehhhh will update tags as they occur, it's shippy if you squint your eyes and kinda tilt your head a little, my general motto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi makes the nightmares go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the kink meme prompt: ["Levi is a careworker in Eren's carehome. He's often the one who stays overnight to look after the kids, as it's part of his job. Eren has nightmares and often shares his bed."](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3421216)
> 
> also many thanks to the awesome [scarlettsiren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/) for betaing the first chapter. you rock dude.

Levi doesn't come into work until it's almost bedtime, oftentimes catching the tail-end of arguments had over dinner. Tonight, Eren and Jean are at it again; calling each other unsavory names and trying to throw punches as elders restrain them. Auruo holds onto a squirming Jean, while Petra locks Eren into a half-nelson. 

Eren snarls through clenched teeth, threatening Jean's life, and Levi sighs very, very deeply. Can the kid go just one day without trying to throttle someone? Five years of experience with the boy tells him that it’s highly unlikely, but he can hope. 

Levi steps in between the restrained boys and says bluntly, "Double cleaning duty, both of you." 

The boys go limp and complain loudly. 

"Aw but—" 

"He started it!" 

"No, he started it!" 

"You callin' me a liar?" 

"What if I am, huh?" 

"Quiet." Levi's voice is not loud but it is strong. It scares the boys into silence. Even at twenty-six, he feels like he’s getting to old for this. "Showers, then bed. Scatter." 

Auruo and Petra release them and they scamper off, tails between their legs. 

Auruo chuckles. "I will never understand how you get them to do that." 

Levi shrugs. "Gotta put some fear into these pant-shitters." 

They clear the dinner table and wash the dishes; Levi both supervises and washes everything twice, just to be safe. 

Auruo bids them both goodnight and goes on his merry way. That leaves Petra and Levi to retire to their respective rooms. 

Levi volunteers to take the first shift, which entails staying up until two in the morning, patrolling the halls for any stray kids who do not know the meaning of curfew. Petra nods and smiles at him, retreats to her room with a soft, "Goodnight, Levi." She'll be up at five to give one last patrol before the house starts its daily activities at eight. 

Levi sits outside the kids’ rooms, divided by gender, then by age, totaling four rooms in all. He knits a pair of socks that he will probably just raffle off to one of the kids. They are lifesavers when the heating goes wonky and they're forced to break out the blankets that reek of mothballs from the bathroom closet. 

He gets up once or twice when the whispering from the teenage boys' room rises enough to be noticeable. He gives two sharp knocks on the door, as a warning. He's respected enough to get an immediate result which makes a corner of his mouth twitch up. 

At two, he goes back to his room and slips into his bed. He isn't expecting company, but he hopes for it anyway. 

When there's a shy knock on the door, Levi knows who it is before he says, "Come in." 

Sure enough, he is greeted by sea-green eyes and nervous feet as Eren stumbles his way to the foot of Levi's bed. The boy keeps playing with the necklace around his neck, key-shaped pendant clinking in the darkness. His eyes dart around nervously. 

Levi holds his covers open and moves to one side of the bed. The fifteen-year-old stumbles into the bed and hugs his body close. 

"I had another nightmare." He whispers. 

Levi frowns slightly. "Same as always?" 

"Same as always." Eren confirms. 

Levi scoots closer to the boy and pulls him close. 

"It was just a dream, Eren. Dreams can't hurt you." 

"But they feel so real." Eren's eyes clench shut as he grimaces; a few tears leak out of the corners. Levi frowns. He doesn't like seeing the boy upset, but lately, it seems that's his default setting. 

He scoops Eren up in his arms and lets the boy sob into his shirt. He rubs comforting circles along Eren's back while he shakes apart at the seams. They stay like this for a while until the tears subside. 

It's then that Eren sniffles and retreats, ashamed of his indiscretion. He's always worried about being so brave that it breaks Levi's heart when he's like this: eyes downcast, face red in shame. He's so scared of showing his emotions. All Levi can do is pull him in tighter and whisper into his hair. 

"Eren…Eren, you need to realize. I'm here for you; I will never judge you, and I will never hurt you. Please don't feel ashamed in my presence. I don't think I could bear it." 

But Levi knows that these promises are only limited to the dimensions of his too-small room—that outside, in the real world, he has to be harsh on Eren, just how he's harsh to everyone. He cannot show weakness or preference outside of this room, else he'd be fired, cast out and ripped from the only good thing in his life, which right now is the trembling boy in his arms. 

Levi grips tighter. He knows Eren is no fool. He knows Eren has decoded the half-truths in his statement, but neither of them care much in this moment. 

Levi holds Eren and rocks him back and forth, back and forth, imitating the motions of the sea, of a rocking chair, of a mother's arms. Eren presses a barely-there kiss onto Levi's chest as he drifts off to sleep while Levi pretends that the touch the boy's lips isn't burning him from the inside out. 

Eren sleeps surrounded by warmth and softness. His nightmares leave him alone for the time being. 

They wake up to a songbird and a knock on the door. Levi cracks open a groggy eye and stares at a blurry Petra. 

"Levi." She says, "It's time." 

Levi swallows a groan and looks at Eren's sleeping face. This is always the worst part of his mornings. 

He shakes the boy's shoulder. "Eren. Hey, Eren...time to go back." 

Eren's eyebrows knit together, frowning deeply. A few shakes later and he whispers, "I don't want to go back." 

Levi swallows the _I_ _don't want you to go, either_ poised on the tip of his tongue. He just shakes him one last time. 

As the boy sits up and rubs his eyes, Petra looks at him sympathetically. Eren shuffles over to her and Levi mouths a ‘thank you’ in her direction. She nods, leading the groggy boy out and back to his now-cold bed. 

Levi has one more hour to rest, but as much as he tries, he cannot fall back asleep. 

* * *

Mornings are accentuated by Levi cooking breakfast. Sometimes even Erwin, Levi's boss (and the one who owns the house) joins in and helps. Erwin is a kind man and he smiles a lot, but he is also notoriously ruthless when he has to be. Levi is secretly terrified of the backlash he would receive if Erwin ever found out about the secrets he tries to hide with the dark of night. 

Today, he comes down and bids everyone a good morning, then sits down at the head of the table and stocks his plate with food. 

Levi returns the sentiment quietly as he serves up fresh pancakes for everyone. 

He gives Eren the pancake with chocolate chips. 

Eren almost moans when he tastes them. Levi stifles a smile over his coffee. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we're back. told u i'd do it. i hope you guys enjoy the direction i'm taking with this. input, both good and bad, are always appreciated!

It's a typical day at work for Levi. He stays until midday, at which time he goes back home to rest or goes to run errands, (either for himself or for the house) before he's due back at 9 PM, just before bedtime. He does this every weekday, save for Fridays, then comes back on Mondays, back on schedule.

Today is no different. He sips his coffee as he drops in on Hanji's basics class. She teaches the kids under six basic math and vocabulary before they're enrolled in the local public school from first grade up. All the older kids have already left for school so the house is quiet, save for the squeals of the kids running around while Hanji focuses on fixing the stability of the block tower she's building with them.

It falls on her head when she's leaning down, fixing one of the bottom blocks. Levi almost smiles as she rubs her head and laughs along with the kids.

It's Thursday and almost midday, so it's his last day of work before his weekend hits. He wonders idly about what Eren does to curb the nightmares when he's not here.

As he makes his way to the kitchen to oversee lunch for the younger kids, he sees Erwin stationed outside the kitchen. He tips his empty cup in greeting and sees Erwin acknowledge it.

"Come see me before you leave. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Levi's heartbeat picks up. Could it be that Erwin knows about his and Eren's after-midnight escapades? _No_ , he tells himself, _it’s probably nothing_.

He swallows the lump in his throat and nods. Erwin retreats back into his office, and Levi goes back to his work, albeit distractedly.

 

* * *

 

Midday rolls around and Levi has almost burnt himself on the stove twice when he finally knocks on Erwin's door. He hears the kindly voice say "Come in," so he does, sits down in one of the comfortable chairs Erwin has in front of his desk.

"One moment," he says, and finishes writing something down while Levi admires the many pictures strewn on his walls. Many are of the kids that have been adopted and many are of activities past: their yearly summer games, their shared Thanksgivings and Christmases, their small talent shows.

He spots a picture of Eren from a lifetime ago. One of the boy's side-teeth is missing as he hooks his arms around a blonde boy and a black haired girl. He recognizes them as Armin, a boy who had stayed at the house all of three months before Social Services had found a long lost relative to take him in, and Mikasa, a girl who had spent her life in and out of foster homes.

Levi vaguely remembers that summer, back when he himself was only 21, and a volunteer at the house as he finished his night school classes. He remembers how tightly the three kids had stuck together, so much so that they had been nicknamed the three musketeers. He also remembers how it had been like when Eren cried and spat at the world, a mere ten years old and already bitter, as his best friend was taken from him.

It broke Levi's heart.

Mikasa had tried to tide Eren over but his rage and sadness had caused him to lash out even at her.

Eren had never quite healed the same.

Mikasa was an occasional figure at the house now. She stayed there in the lull between foster homes, never for more than a month. Levi doesn't recall seeing her lately.

Erwin snaps him out of his daydream with a mention of his name. Levi focuses back on his boss' smiling face.

"So," Erwin starts. "As you know, most of our kids are out of here by the age of 16, when they start getting shuffled into foster homes again."

Levi nods in acknowledgement. He's not sure where this is going.

"And, you've worked here longer than most, first volunteering and now a proper part of our family."

Levi almost narrows his eyes. Something big is coming in that too-calm voice.

"So now," Erwin inhales deeply, as if bracing himself. "I have a favor to ask of you."

 _Aha_ , Levi thinks. He didn't really expect this but at least he's not being fired. The tension bleeds out of him.

"You know Eren Jaeger?"

Levi tenses again. He nods, trying to get his feelings under control.

"Well," Erwin continues, oblivious to Levi's thrashing moods. "He's almost sixteen, and the courts have already mandated that the paperwork be done so he can be sent to the nearest foster home as soon as possible."

Levi almost has a panic attack.

"So, here comes the favor." Erwin smiles apologetically. "I know Eren trusts you. And you seem to have some kind of familiarity with him. He only really talks to you and that girl that sometimes stays here. He's been a handful since he got here, got into a fight in every foster home we sent him to back in the day. But when he's here, the fighting is minimal, and I think that has to do with you in some way.

"What I'm trying to say is this. Would you... consider adopting Eren? Just until he's 18 of course and can make a life for himself. He's a good kid; he just needs someone to be there for him. "

Levi tries to absorb the request slowly. _Adopt Eren?_ The thought had never really crossed his mind. He tries to wrap his mind around what it would mean.

When Levi doesn't answer, Erwin speaks again.

"Of course, your hours here would be cut back and the schedules changed while you accommodate to living with Eren but the pay would stay the same."

Levi's face remains impassive. He mulls the words over again. _Adopt Eren. Live with him, provide for him, raise him. Take care of him._

He realizes Erwin is talking. "--It over, okay? Give me your answer by Monday. I'm not forcing you into anything and even if you say no, you will still be able to stay here and work."

Levi nods and gets up. He throws a quiet "Alright," in Erwin's direction and promptly exits after a small smile from his boss.


End file.
